The Beauty and the Scientist: Drabble Style!
by JuneGilbertVivianRaeven
Summary: First drabbles. I've been having a bunch of inspiration for Stein and Marie and no where to put it. So this was born. Now Playing: Drabble Four: His/Her Eye(s). A small drabble on how Marie and Stein look at each other, through that famous "window to the soul". He feels she can see right through him; she knows that, behind the madness, always lurks that spark of sanity...
1. Chapter 1 Grabbing

The Beauty and the Scientist: Drabble Style!

Drabble One: Grabbing

"FRANKEN! Put me down NOW! This is undignified, not to mention embarrass -woah!"

I yelped like that because Franken had made a sharp turn. He was completely ignoring me. I mean I used to have a crush on the guy, but this was embarrassing! More so than my tendency to get lost in a building I knew for years. Stein and Sid both have been sent to find me, and this was one of those times Stein had found me. He had just mutely gave me a look, as if he was annoyed to be here yet again. I had tried stuttering an explanation, but ended up just as tongue tied around him as I had been as a kid. A second later, I had found myself hoisted up onto his shoulder.

And here we were, me with a nice view of Franken's toned tush- and him with a similar view of me. I blushed at the thought. Luckily, my Franken wasn't the pervert Spirit was. He wouldn't grab me there... Or would he? I squeaked as my thoughts flustered me further. Okay, you aren't so good at talking to yourself, I lectured, so talk to Stein.

"Why are you carrying me?"

An irritated mumble was all I got. Scowling, I tried again, repeating myself.

"Because you get lost when you walk. You've always got that blonde head of yours in the clouds, so I have to make sure you get where you're intending to go."

"Uh... Franken..."

"What?"

"YOU don't know where I'm going."

"... Your classroom, Marie," he reminded, with an oddly kind note in his voice.

"Ooops. Did I tell you that?"

"I'm taking a guess since you were headed in the opposite direction of it."

"..."

I blushed bright red in embarrassment, and hung my head. Or I would have, had it not bumped me into Stein's back. I shot up with a pained squeal, my nose feeling squished.

He set me back upon my feet, with a somewhat worried, "Marie?"

Franken looked at me intently, although I could discern no more behind those dratted glasses he now wore. It was especially hard to read faces with one eye- you had a hard time taking all of them in sometimes. I looked at him hard as well, but was unable to discern much with those glass walls hiding his eyes.

He sighed, "Good. Your nose doesn't need setting... You were lucky you didn't bump into the metal bits in there."

He spoke about his own body... Like it was an experiment. Then again, to him, everything seemed like one big experiment.

"M-metal bits?"

I must have looked scared, because Stein twisted his screw clockwise a few times- a nervous habit.

"Yeah..." Now he was the one looking slightly embarrassed. "Some self-experimentation went... Awry. Had to replace the bone with metal."

I sighed unhappily, "I'm not gonna pry..."

I started off in what I thought was the right direction to my classroom. I was soon set straight when Stein grabbed me again, and set me in the opposite direction.

"Your classroom is THAT way, Marie."

I grinned sheepishly, "What would I do without you to set me straight, Stein?"

"You'd be lost a lot."

I blushed as we walked along in silence.

...

When we at last reached my classroom, I smiled brightly up at the taller man, "Thanks for accompanying me here. I know it's not my first day and all, but still... You know me... I get lost a bunch and am really happy to have somebody who'll set me- mmm!"

The reason I got cut off was that Stein had abruptly swooped down and grabbed me close, kissing me fiercely. The door had shuttled open abruptly, and now students were goggling at the scientist kissing their teacher.

Somehow, I couldn't bring myself to care.

He broke contact with my lips only once. And it was to say, "You talk too much, Marie..."

At that, I had to grab his glasses off so I could see his eyes. They were the most expressive feature he had besides his mouth, and I missed seeing them. They were green, so unlike the rest of him. But even they had a gray cast some days- like when he was slipping. I was glad to see them again without those darned glasses though. He squinted a little bit without them, and tried to get them back. I got my hand out of his range, and captured his lips once more. He made a sound of satisfaction and kissed back.

For right now, we were the only two in the world.

* * *

**I thought this would be a sweet drabble for me to post :3 This couple does NOT have enough fluff in this fandom! Thank NthDegree for her amazing beta job, and my first beta'd fic in this fandom! YAY! :D Thank you for reading my first fluff in this section X3 These two are such prime stuff for fluff. **

**Anyways, this is my second Soul Eater fic :) Check out Love if you want to see my first attempt. **

**I also post in other fandoms, read my profile to figure out which ones :)  
Leaving a review would make my day! :) **

**Hugs and cookies to all who review**

**-June**


	2. Chapter 2 Demon and Angel

**WARNING: Stein musing over his two women. A little (a lot) of madness in here. **

Drabble Two: Angel and Demon

She's an angel. Her counterpart is a demon. That's the only explanation.

There is no God in this world. Science and logic rule what madness does not. But she... She doesn't conform to that. She can't conform, it seems. Neither of them can.

Why do I attract women of such extremes?

One is practically sinless. Her blonde hair is her halo and her eyes... Those eyes are the gateway to bliss. Her body is just as curvy as her counterpart, but I feel no need to dissect her, no need to rip her apart to see what makes her tick. I already know... I already know what makes this angel tick. She's so open with me; I don't feel that need to dissect, to analyze, because she's that damn simple. Although, sometimes, I would like a look inside her head. To see who the hell screwed up her sense of direction and whether or not she feels the same muddled, mixed up things that I haven't managed to figure out yet.

The other... Sinfully beautiful. One hell of a body for someone who birthed a child already. Her hair is also blonde, but it shines like dark gold where her counterpart shines like the sunlight. Her snakelike eyes tempt me, drive me to the edge of madness and back. I feel incredibly free when I'm with her, but at what price comes this freedom? The loss of all the (somewhat) sane me secretly holds dear... The smile of my goddaughter, the irritating laughter of my Sempai, the faces of the Shibu-Brat Squad and my fellow teachers. Her gentleness that I long for but do not wish to taint.

With her, I feel like I'll corrupt her. Stain her with the darkness and madness in my soul; blotch out her sweet, beautiful wavelengths until it's too black to see anymore. She's a denizen of the light... I'm a creature of the dark; hardly any different from the creature in my personal hell... She's the gorgeous nightmare to my broken soul that I crave when I'm in the throes of madness... But I lust after the other in my somewhat sane hours... How fitting is that? That the monster between heaven and hell is always hungry, never sated? That they tempt me, both of them, that they drive me to madness and back?

Both women, of course, are part of my daily hell of living in between, in between sanity and madness, but one is too merciful to be called a demon. In her own way, the demon is merciful, openly admitting her attraction to me. The angel has to keep me guessing what's behind that one eye of hers.

When I'm madder than a demon, left crazy in my own personal hell, she is my rope. My one salvation from the fires of my own madness. Huh, funny how the ideas of heaven and hell fit here. She is my heaven; she is my hell. Both women will face me down in the throes of my own madness, one would save me and the other would revel in it.

Why do I have such trouble choosing?

Salvation... or acceptance?

Why are they both so damn enticing?

Which is my heaven... And which is my Hell?

* * *

**Hey... This was born while I was channeling Stein at an ungodly hour. A note on the acceptance line: Medusa would be acceptance, because she revels in the madness just like Mad!Stein does. I ship SteinXMarie but still... I was listening to too much Gorgeous Nightmare. Look up the video: Soul Eater- Gorgeous Nightmare. It's on Youtube, so I can't give the link here.  
**

**The next chapter will be uploaded who knows when, so enjoy this while it lasts. The last drabble I came up with was... A little more twisted than this one. So I'm not sure I should post it or it's one of those things that should never see the light of this sight... I'm not going to spoil it just in case my kind beta says that it should be posted. I don't think I can make up my mind without somebody else's help, soooo... NthDegree is my favorite Soul Eater Beta in the WORLD. ^^ **

**Thank you everybody who left a review :) You guys make my day when you leave a review! (Long ones especially appreciated)**

**Leave a Review Please! **

**-June **


	3. Chapter 3 Greedy

**Stein and Marie Lovers! ^^ So cute and yet so disturbing, in my opinion... **

* * *

Drabble: Greedy

He was so greedy. So needing, all the time. He craved my presence at odd hours, and sometimes I'd wake up to find his olive colored eyes staring down at me as if he still couldn't quite believe I was here. He was, invariably, naked when these times happened. I liked to feel needed though. Maybe I was just as greedy as he was.

When we were together, it wasn't always rainbows and butterflies. He was a rough lover. I could take it, though. Who I worried about was Stein. I tended to... Shock... when I came.

Then again, I have scratches down my back, fresh ones, to attest to Stein's own comings. Oh, how he came... I get dizzy and hot just thinking about it.

He's at his most greedy when he uses his mouth. Now, I thought it was extremely kinky and dirty at first, but, well... I kind of like it now. To feel him attached there, feel his moans from the deepest, most sacred part of me...

To feel his exultant cry as I slip over the edge into bliss. I crave many things about him, but that is one of the sweetest... One of the ones I enjoy the most.

The other ones... Well, they're kind of dirty. Yeah, not a side I show to my students normally. Greedy, needing, selfish... Not words that they would use to describe Marie Mjiolnir. But Stein knows. We know each others' vices, each knows the others' heart. Well, Stein even knows my soul.

I crave his eyes.

His attention.

Stein's love is one thing I never thought I'd have...

But I think I do, now. Even as he takes and takes and takes, he gives back. That took a while for him to "learn", in his opinion, but he already gave back. Looking at me, acknowledging that I exist, that he cares what happens to me... That was enough. For a while. Then... He reached out. Kissed me smack on the lips, and more. I gave myself openly, for it meant I would get him in return.

I'm so greedy I'm ashamed of myself sometimes..

* * *

**This is a little drabble that came into my head while I was thinking of a naughty Marie. Say what you will, I think it's strange...  
**

**Leave a review please! **

**-June**


	4. Chapter 4 HisHer Eye(s)

Drabble Three: His/Her Eyes

His eyes. They're green, green as a forest's leaves. But those darn glasses always hide them away from me. It's hard to see them as is, with my one eye, and then he had to go and hide away those beautiful eyes under those thick glasses.

Then again, his eyes can be yellow. I see the glints of golden yellow all the time, when he's proud of something he's done, like a successful dissection... Which still creeps me out sometimes.

It isn't normal, to be proud of dissecting something. But it's one of the reasons I like him. He's so different than the rest. He never poked fun at my eye patch. He just looked at it curiously- probably wanting to know what was under it- even I didn't dare look at it anymore, because it tended to make me sick. But his eyes... They're both whole. Even if he apparently has issues from waaaay too much computer time.

He's cutest and yet most mysterious when those times where he tilts his head occur, on purpose, to hide what I can read there. It's probably a habit he learned from Spirit, who never tries to look deeper than the surface. His lips usually betray him, though. But its honestly his eyes that fascinate me the most. How they can hide and reveal so much about him all at once.

* * *

She only has one eye. I've never asked why, because she usually starts to cry when someone does. But I saw under that eyepatch. There's nothing but a socket. I know because I looked when she was asleep, when I couldn't stand it anymore.

That's where she glows the most, though.  
As if the loss of her eye only enhanced the voice-shutting-up wavelength she exudes. She calms me at the worst of times, when Spirit can barely (if ever) reach me. He's upset by it, but glad that I have someone. Someone who can get me to listen in the depths of my own personal hell.

Her golden eyes can see right through me, I'm sure of it.

* * *

**Okay, I just finished this today and it was one of my first drabbles started at the beginning of this craze. Sorry I didn't update till now, but life got to me. Leave a review telling me how I did. **

**-June**


End file.
